Long Term Evolution (referred to as ‘LTE’ hereinafter) systems have been referred to as LTE systems because they evolutionized the 3rd generation (referred to as ‘3G’ hereinafter) mobile communication system in a long term perspective. Using such systems, great progress has been made in providing mobile services.
Despite the availability of mobile services, there is a need in the art for accurate time division duplexing link synchronization methods for wireless communication systems, including RF repeaters and distributed antenna systems for time division duplexing.